Breakdown Train
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Breakdown Cranes CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Works Unit Coach CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Flatbeds The Breakdown Train is composed of two cranes, two flatbeds, and a carriage for the workmen. Bio The Breakdown Train is pulled to accident scenes to lift engines, coaches, and trucks onto the rails. The train is painted dark green and is manned by workmen. Since Rocky's arrival, the Breakdown Cranes have been rarely seen, but the works unit coach - in several colours - has regularly appeared in the CGI series. The Breakdown Train returns in The Adventure Begins, in the form of Jerome and Judy, gaining new colors, and increasing in size. Additionally, the works unit coach is now painted orange-brown, its Railway Series livery. Basis The Breakdown Train is based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. Appearances Trivia * The Breakdown Train's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor, although the flatbed underneath the crane's hook is absent. * In the UK dub of the game Trouble on the Tracks, the Breakdown Train is referred to as the "Breakdown Truck." Merchandise All merchandises but Hornby had only one crane and flatbed and without the works unit coach, although it was sold separately in TOMY. * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; both discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (breakdown train with Mavis; works unit coach with Harvey; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Hornby (three versions; discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (motorized; discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Waku Waku Gallery File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS2.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS4.PNG File:TheFlyingKipperRS7.PNG|The Breakdown Train lifting Henry after his accident File:DirtyObjectsRS5.PNG File:DangerPointsRS1.png|The Breakdown Train lifting Culdee back onto his own rails File:SleepingBeautyRS5.png|The Breakdown Train lifting Duke from a lorry to a flatbed File:CrossedLinesRS7.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain2.jpg|Thomas and the Breakdown Train at Elsbridge File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain6.png|The works unit coach File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.png|The breakdown cranes in the first season File:DuckTakesCharge1.png|The flatbed with the crane in the background File:BetterLateThanNever2.png File:OneGoodTurn26.png File:Toby'sTightrope26.PNG File:TrustThomas53.png File:GallantOldEngine51.png File:Fish61.png File:PutUponPercy82.png ThomasandtheRumours55.png File:BusyGoingBackwards80.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees8.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad503.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo9.png|The Breakdown Train in Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo File:TheFogman68.png File:BufferBother54.JPG File:BadDayatCastleLoch9.PNG File:ThomasToTheRescue39.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle68.png File:Percy'sBigMistake41.png File:Halloween25.png File:CallingAllEngines!72.png File:RespectforGordon62.png ThomasAndTheNewEngine38.png File:EdwardandtheMail70.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|The coach seen as part of Stanley's train. File:Henry'sHappyCoal15.png|The coach seen as part of James' train. File:TheAdventureBegins314.png|Jerome in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins307.png|Judy in The Adventure Begins File:BreakdownCraneERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:ScrapTrevorERTLPromo.jpg File:ThomasSavesTheDaySNES1.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainmagazinestory2.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainmagazinestory6.png|The Breakdown Train seen in a magazine story with James and Thomas File:LeavesontheLine(Annualstory)10.png File:TheFatController'sDiesels!5.png File:TunnelTrap!2.jpg File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)32.jpg|The Breakdown Train in Trouble on the Tracks File:BreakdownTrainDraytonManor.jpg|The Breakdown Train at Drayton Manor File:RollingStockDraytonManor.jpg File:BreakdownCraneBasis.jpeg|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLBreakdownTrain.jpg|ERTL File:LCBreakdownTrain.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway File:RedesignedWoodenRailwayBreakdownCrane.png|2006 Redesigned Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongBreakdownTrain.jpg|Take-Along File:TOMYMavis.jpg|TOMY Mavis and Breakdown Train File:TOMYHarvey.jpg|TOMY Harvey with Works unit coach and flatbed File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Splatter and Dodge File:MotorRoadandRailVictorandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Plarail Victor and Kevin with red Breakdown crane File:TOMYHarveyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Harvey (second Japanese variation) File:TrackMasterBreakdownTrain.JPG|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterHarvey.jpg|TrackMaster Harvey with works unit coach File:TOMYTrackMasterHarvey2007.jpg|TrackMaster Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed (original) File:TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|Splatter with works unit coach and cattle wagon File:TrackMasterDodge.png|Dodge with works unit coach and truck with roof tiles File:TrackMasterStationRepairCars.jpg|TrackMaster Station Repair Cars File:DepartingNowBreakdownTrain.jpg|Departing Now File:HornbyThomasandtheBreakdownTrainset.jpg|Hornby Thomas with Breakdown Train File:HornbyThomasWorksUnitCoach.jpg|Hornby Works Unit Coach File:BreakdownCraneWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Cranes Category:Trucks Category:Coaches